Immortal
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU:General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.
1. No, not again

**Disclaimer: The universe of Babylon 5 belongs to Babylon Productions. The world of the Highlander belongs to CBS TV Distribution but the words of the story are mine.**

**AU: General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No, not again...**

It was late evening in the manor. General Susan Ivanova, hero of the Shadow War and many others lay on her death-bed. Her daughter, adopted that is, stood by her side holding her by the hand. It has been twenty-five years since the passing of President John Sheridan. It was her time now. She was old and near the end of her life cycle but she happily welcomed death as for her life has been longer than anyone could have imagined.

"Mother," Her daughter gently called her.

Susan's eyes flickered open. She feebly raised her hand to caress her daughter's cheek.

"My…sweet," The words came out difficultly and in the form of a loud hoarse whisper.

"I'm here, Mother."

"I...trust...you...to...carry...out...my...torch." Susan whispered focusing on each word. "The...rangers...they...must...live...on...and carry on...their...sacred...duty."

"I shall see to it, Mother." Her daughter smiled and tears ran freely down her cheek. The monitor over her mother's head showed her life signs failing.

"I...love...yo..."

The last words faded with her voice. Susan Ivanova breathed her last breath and her eyes closed. Iliana Ivanova sobbed freely. She caressed her mother's face. "I love you too, Mother." She put her head on her chest. How long she stayed this she did not know.

Sometime later, she stood up and asked the people to carry out her mother and prepare her for the funeral. Her mother wanted to be among the stars. She used to tell her 'from the stars we came and to the stars we shall return.' And this, her wish, she will get.

The pod ready, Iliana stood above the coffin and placed the star of the Rangers on her mother's chest. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She put in a few red roses and then whispered. "We will find a way to wake him up. I love you, Mother so much." She then closed the hatch and stood watch.

"From the stars we came and to the stars we shall return." She said as the coffin left for the Earth's sun. Tears ran freely on her cheeks until the little coffin flew into the sun. "Goodbye Mother may the light of the eternal shine upon you."

* * *

The coffin flew straight for the Earth's sun and entered the coronal sphere and then stopped before a small black ship. The coffin entered inside and ship entered hyperspace. The coffin's hatch opened.

Susan Ivanova was at peace. Suddenly air-filled her lungs and she bolted upwards. Her eyes flickered open. "Oh," She exclaimed. Her eyes needed to time to adjust to the dimness around her. "If this is heaven it is pretty bleak."

The first odd thing she sensed was her body. She felt it alive and vigorous. She frowned. She clearly remembered being frail and tired but not now. Perhaps in heavens all the ugliness of old age goes away.

She left the coffin and stood up. She stretched and felt her joints crack with joy. The next thing was her hair. It was no longer grey but her usual brown and curly. She passed her hands through her body. It felt younger much younger. This was good. Heavens so far looks good, she thought.

It was then she sensed the vibrations of the floor. This was odd. She did not think the ground in heavens vibrated. Still surrounded by perpetual darkness she tried to feel her way around and soon she found something solid. It was a wall, a metal wall. That was definitely weird and got weirder when an aperture appeared.

The sudden light blinded her. It was oddly reddish. Was she in heavens or hell or perhaps both? She crossed the threshold and had hard time believing her eyes. She recognized the reddish light. It was hyperspace seen through the front window. And it hit her. She was inside a ship moving through hyperspace though she had never seen a ship moving this fast before.

"What?" She exclaimed and looked for the controls. She found none. This is definitely very weird as all ships have controls even the dullest ones. "What's going on?" This will not be the first time she would ask that.

* * *

The ship continued uninterrupted its voyage through hyperspace. Susan stayed in the cockpit of the ship. She did try to find if it had more rooms but even if it did it was in perpetual darkness. She wondered what her heading is. Sometime later, the ship emerged from hyperspace.

She recognized the area at once. It was the Epsilon 3 system where humanity's greatest achievement once was – Babylon 5. Today there was no need for it but back then it was the beacon of hope, hope for a better future. She had many fond memories of the place.

The ship stayed for a long time. Susan had the impression it waited for something though she could not tell what and as she could not do anything else she waited as well. Minutes seemed to merge into hours and hours into days. She did feel hungry at some point a painful reminder she was still alive. Food and water appeared out of nowhere.

She thought about it and it was weird. She clearly remembered dying but now she was hungry and thirsty and these states seem only when one is alive and not dead. But then again they know nothing of the afterlife and it is possible there the ghosts or souls have to eat and drink as well or so she hoped.

She did die and died happily. Whatever she set in her life she achieved. She left her adopted daughter to carry on. She was certain she would carry on and carry on well. And though adopted in Susan's mind there was no difference. Iliana took on all her traits and became an accomplished person. And Susan supported her through all her decisions. She made her very proud.

All her other friends have gone beyond the veil: Mr. Garibaldi, Dr. Franklin, G'Kar, and Molari. Only Delenn still carried on but then again Minbari do live long, longer than humans or at least most of them. She was the only left.

* * *

A sudden long forgotten feeling coerced through her body and she became apprehensive at once looking for the source of the disturbance. It was a feeling that signals the presence of another, another like her. But it can't be it simply can't.

Across the view screen, another ship had appeared. It approached and touched hers. They were now nose to nose. She saw a figure on other side. She sensed his presence.

"No, not again," Susan exclaimed exasperated but the truth stared back at her. A sword flew in the figure's hand. Susan closed her eyes. "I'm dead, dammit. I died according to all rules. You can't do this to me." She shouted at the universe but only silence replied.

The ships began to merge and Susan instinctively stepped back. The two cockpits became one. The figure had stayed in its place waiting for the inevitable meet. The light of the sword shone creepily in the new cockpit.

"I'm not going down this road again." She said moving backwards into the perpetual darkness hoping to evade the figure. For a moment she lost him out of sight but when the figure stepped into the room the lights came to life.

The figured belonged to a man. He was in his thirties with vivid dark green eyes. His dress code did not match her century. It belonged to a time long ago. It was a long travelling cloak and purplish robes.

"I will not go down this road again."

"But you will, Katherine."

All colours faded from Susan's face. It was a name she had not used for over two and half centuries.

"Take my head and..."

"No," The man shook his head. "I have not come for your head." And he sheathed the sword.

Susan stared at this man. She had never seen him before and yet he knew her. He knew her real name – Katherine. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "We have never met before. There was never any need. Do you recall the day, the day all immortals got the chance, the second chance?"

"Second chance, what are you talking about?" Susan exclaimed. Her thoughts raced and suddenly the memory popped in. It was a very long time ago. Over two centuries ago, the noblest of all immortals Duncan McLeod tapped into the source of immortality. It gave him the ability to have children something before denied to them.

Nonetheless, they stayed immortal or so. They all had a longer life span than the rest of the humans but still they could grow old and die. And it was then she realized that a part of her life may have been a lie.

"No," The man shook head. "Not everything in this past life was a lie."

"What do you mean?" She did not understand him.

"It is not the first time you died since that day." He replied mysteriously. What did he mean she wondered? "You came to life in your mother's wound like any other human but you are not one of them you never were. Everything you remember about your childhood is real and it did happen but your soul is not human."

"I don't understand."

"Immortals received a gift unlike any other but they were not freed of their immortality. Unlike the humans, they keep coming back. Your soul carries the knowledge of all your life times. The humans had a name – genetic memory in our case it is soul memory. Katherine, you have been born about six times since that day like any other normal human and if you focus you can remember each of those life times."

"NO!" Susan shouted and thrust head. And as she said it, the memories came in uninvited flooding her mind. She saw all her lives since that day, the day of the gift. She also remembered her births, all of them. And the knowledge was fading away every time she was no longer a baby. "No," She clutched her fists while sinking to the floor.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening."

"What do you want of me?" Susan asked after a while. Her cheeks dried after the tears fell.

"Something had gone terribly wrong."

"Gee, I noticed."

"You don't understand." He shook head. "When you died and your body reached the sun and fell in, something altered the past. I have brought you here and preserved us in what I suppose I could call a pocket universe unaffected by the changes in the timeline. It is here you have the strongest connection to your past life."

"What altered...altered what?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. But this past life you know better, better than anyone, better than me. You have to find out what happened and corrected it. The established chain of events is no more. You must restore them or at least reach the same outcome otherwise everything you have worked for in that past life time would have never happened."

"I will be human again at the very least or...?" She looked at him.

He shook head again. "I'm sorry no, not this time. You are immortal and immortal you shall stay. Remember we are in a pocket universe..."

"...Unaffected by the changes in the timeline." She finished his sentence. Her eyes closed with frustration. She opened them again and exhaled. "Where is the timeline altered?"

"At a familiar time for you, the year is 2260 the place well I did not bring here by chance..."

"Babylon 5."

"Yes," He nodded. "When you go there you will become again Commander Susan Ivanova. All the moments leading to that point however different you will remember as though, you have been there from the getgo. Find the source of the alteration and prevent it."

"I thought you said it has already happened."

"Time mechanics are difficult for everyone. You will arrive at a time before the alteration. You have one chance to fix it and um...I wish it ended there."

"What do you mean?" Susan frowned.

"You are immortal."

"Other immortals,"

"Sadly yes,"

"You want me to find whatever this is and in the meantime dodge other immortals and well the sacred rule, and rolling heads, and swords, and hide all this from my friends?"

"That sounds about right." He smiled. "Being immortal again carries a certain responsibility and you can't bend rules without paying the price. The universe is balance."

"Right,"

"The immortals have always been there, Susan. It is just in the past like you they have lost the ability to sense one another. But someone cheated and created an alteration to established events thus creating a new timeline with new rules. I can't stop this unless you find the source and neutralize it so time can return to normal the way it is supposed to be."

Susan sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll try to find this source and take care of it."

"That a girl,"

"But you still haven't answered my question – who are you?"

"Is this your price?"

Susan eyed him for a moment. She knew he did not mean it the way it sounded. "Yes."

"Very well," He said and cut the distance between them. He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Susan stepped back and stared at him. "How's that possible? I saw in the court you were hu..."

"All in good time, Katherina," He put a finger on her lips. "Here take this. It will help you in your quest." And he handed her a crystal.

"What is this?"

"Information and instructions,"

"Thanks,"

"Good luck, Commander Susan Ivanova!" And with that he disappeared. The ship's controls appeared out of nowhere and the ship headed straight for the sun. It did not go in but rather it took on a slingshot manoeuvre around it. And so it began... When the ship emerged on the other side, Susan saw a familiar shape – Babylon 5.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: The universe of Babylon 5 belongs to Babylon Productions. The world of the Highlander belongs to CBS TV Distribution but the words of the story are mine.**

**AU: General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**And so it begins...**

Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi was still in critical condition. The world had gone straight to hell since the assassination of President Santiago. Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova did not pay attention to any of those events. She did the last time but now she had to focus on other things. She was here for a reason. Someone or something has altered or will alter the timeline and she had to find it so she can finally have some peace and die in such.

Her task was not an easy one. She basically had to relive most of her life. The knowledge of the future was a heavy burden and one mistake and the pouch gets screwed. With all her memories unlocked she mostly feared the meets with Bester, the Psi cop. If he gets a glimpse at her mind the game will take a drastic turn, probably for the worst. At the very least she knew her new commanding officer, the man to change all – Captain John Sheridan.

She also realized the unknown immortal sent her back in late 2258 and so she had probably two years to find the source of the trouble and stop it.

"Lieutenant Commander, there is a call for you from General Haig on Gold Channel One." CNC informed.

"I will take it from the conference room." She replied like she did long ago. She reached the room and entered the code. The screen activated and General Haig appeared. "General,"

"Lieutenant Commander,"

"General, where is Commander Sinkler?"

"Commander Sinkler will not return. He has been reassigned permanently as ambassador to Minbar, the Mimbari home world."

"May I ask who is replacing him?"

"You know him. You have served under him – Captain Sheridan."

"As in John Sheridan?" Susan asked though she knew well the answer. "Isn't this controversy?"

"You have your orders. Anything else will have to pass through your new commanding officer. Earth Dome out!"

The transmission ended. The conversation went roughly the same way as it did last time. She also remembered the other trouble heading this way – the Mimbari war cruiser Trigati. Her captain arrived shortly after Sheridan. This time she will greet him personally but then again she sighed. She had to let history unfold the way it did. She cannot interfere in it. "Damn it is so tempting." She remembered it was time to visit sickbay and see how Garibaldi is.

* * *

The days passed on roughly the same way they did before. Captain Sheridan arrived and there was no greeting party as there was a mix up in the schedules. Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi woke up and reported the assassination plot a tad too late. The Mimbari captain appeared and then his cruiser. Of course John Sheridan handled the situation well.

Susan was now in her quarters contemplating the burden she carried. She could have stopped everything. She knew how it happened and what is to come. But she also knew something will alter events. She had now just to wait for it to happen and stop it in time. And thankfully so far there has been no immortal activity. She should have known nothing lasts forever, not even peace.

* * *

It was morning. Susan was in the mess hall eating her breakfast. Captain Sheridan appeared carrying his tray. He sat opposite of her. Michael Garibaldi joined them. They discussed the usual things. And it was then when the feeling coerced through her body. She sensed the presence of an immortal.

"Susan? Are you alright?" Captain Sheridan asked as he noticed her sudden change of behavior.

Susan returned her attention back to the table. The two stared at her. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." She replied and smiled. "My mind just wondered."

"It happens to the best of us." Michael Garibaldi shared and smiled too. "Well, I have rounds. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day?" Captain Sheridan looked at him.

"Isn't that what people say, Captain?" And he was off.

Captain Sheridan shook head.

"I have duties too." Susan said and left the table.

Her smile faded when she was enough far away from her captain. Her eyes narrowed. These days carrying a sword was rather tenuous at best but it was their way. She returned to her quarters and had a change of attire. She was back in her lovely leather long coat. "Oh, I missed you." She tucked in the sword and left.

Later she would have to explain her absence at her post but she could deal with that. She stopped for a moment to contemplate. She found the perfect excuse and informed CNC. Now she could focus on finding the immortal. The station of course was rather big and the immortal anywhere.

* * *

Somewhere in brown sector the immortal in question had also sensed the presence of the other though knew not where hence he moved away from it. It has been many years since he had sensed the presence of another. He like many before him thought it was finally over but nothing lasts forever.

This of course for him was a welcomed change. His days as master criminal were tenuous at best. He had constantly to worry about his mortality. Now this was a problem no more. The people of this place will soon bow to him. He was a god among insects. They can shoot him but can't kill him. The other immortal may prove a bit difficult but he will deal with him or her later.

He soon found the place he looked for. He ventured in. It was a dismal place full of vagabonds and low-level criminals with somewhat decent organization. He knew they thought they ran the bad things on the station. It was mafia of sorts for low-level scum. He will bring change to that.

He sat on the bar and ordered a drink. His eyes swept the surroundings and found the boss, the man running the show. He was not exactly hiding. A smile appeared on his face. This one will do just fine. He turned his attention towards his table. The scum had a meeting. It was pathetic really.

They talked and talked. He listened. They were pathetic. He thought it time he intervened so he stood up and sat on their table. This unorthodox move did not go unnoticed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your new boss." He replied and smiled.

The boss man looked at him bemused but only for a moment. "Are you insane? Freks get rid of this ass."

"Move it scum." Freks said pointing a gun at him.

The immortal eyed him but stayed at his place. A smile danced on his lips. "I suppose that should be scary?"

"Move out or else…"

"Oh," He exclaimed with a dose of mockery.

Freks did not think twice. He emptied the PPG in him. He shot three times in the immortal's chest. The immortal fell back from his seat and hit the floor.

"Get rid of this trash." The boss man said. "Now back to business…"

The immortal's eyes flew open. He remembered this part hurt a lot. But he was back on his feet. He got rid of his escort and took the PPG out of his hands, well dead hands. He returned to the bar and shot once in the ceiling.

"Now, that I have your attention, we can get down to business." He said and sat back at his earlier place. The others and the boss man stared at him disbelievingly. The man was dead and yet he sat right beside them. The immortal placed the gun to the boss man's temple and said. "And I believe in business you need partners. Don't you?"

"Ah…yes," The boss man eyed him with confusion and fear but nodded.

"Good," The immortal said. "Now, it is time you scum expand on your influence. I will teach you how. Shall we begin?"

Susan, this day, did not find the immortal. She passed through most of the Green sector and the Blue. There was no sign of him. Perhaps her expectations were too high. He probably went straight for Brown sector. Scum usually did. She returned to her quarters and changed back into her uniform and returned to duty. She had to find better ways to leave her post, better excuses.

The day ended and she was back at her quarters. She decided to check the list of new arrivals. Maybe a name will jog her memory and though there was little chance of that she dug in it. She spent many hours but found nothing. It was very possible the name of the immortal was unknown to her or that he or she changed it over the years. Only face to face will tell her what she needed.

* * *

Days passed and though at times the feeling got near from time to time it was never close enough. But it was not necessary either. She knew she had a scum onboard. And they never know how to lay low. Today at the briefing Michael Garibaldi brought up a matter of increased criminal activity.

"For now it seemed focused in Brown Sector." He said.

"Who's leading them?" Captain Sheridan asked.

"His name is Bear."

"Bear?" Captain Sheridan looked up not sure whether to laugh or not. Garibaldi's humor was somewhat difficult to understand at times.

"Yes, it is the man's name."

"Human?"

"Yes,"

"So where is Bear's cave?" Sheridan couldn't resist asking trying to hide the growing laughter.

"Very funny, Captain," Garibaldi replied though he too suppressed a smile. "Bear's cave is at Brown Eleven or at least it was."

"The cave moved?"

"Yes," Garibaldi nodded. "We think it is probably somewhere around Brown seven."

"Probably? This is not a term I usually associate with you, Michael."

"I know. He's become shifty difficult to track. His organization is bigger than before and expanding in influence. Most of the gangs are afraid of him."

"This tends to happen when you expand."

"It is not just that." Garibaldi shook head. "Rumors fly around."

"What kind of rumors?" Susan asked interested for the first time.

"He's got a new weapon."

Susan's eyes narrowed. A new weapon, alright, he's got an immortal. But she doubted the immortal worked for him. It was most likely the opposite.

"What kind of weapon, Michael?"

"I don't know, Captain but whatever it is it scares the rest."

Susan left them to contemplate on the proper action. There were different ways she could handle the situation but only one seemed the most . It was the only way to get close to the immortal. She figured her colleagues will find this method drastic and unorthodox but it had its advantages. She took her days off, changed her attire and ventured in the Brown sector. It was time they met.

* * *

She ran quickly enough into the new members and dealt with them. She was certain to attract the Bear's attention. And he did not fail to appear. He of course recognized her. Surprise was present on his face.

"Commander Ivanova,"

"You look surprised, Mr. Bear." She said.

"Yes, I am." Bear replied. "Restrain her."

"Oh, I would not recommend that." She took a defensive stance.

"Commander, do not make things complicated. Take her link."

"She's not carrying it."

"What?"

Susan showed her hands. "He's right. I'm not."

"Interesting,"

"I want to meet your new weapon – face to face. NOW!"

Bear would not usually respond kindly to this but there was some glint in her eyes that beckoned caution. She had come alone with no backup. He found this intriguing.

"Of course," Bear said and waved a hand. His men backed away. "Follow me!"

Susan followed. They got into the elevator and moved to Brown eight. It seemed Garibaldi's information was wrong after all. As they neared the headquarters, she sensed the immortal's presence as he had sensed hers.

"He's in there." Bear motioned and stood aside. He wanted to see how this will go. Some undefined feeling told him not to interfere.

Susan entered. The room was pathetic but with some nice touches. There was furniture that definitely did not belong there. In the far end of the room on a pile of pillows, the immortal lay. Once she laid her eyes on him she recognized him at once. He had the same epiphany.

"Katherine, what a lovely surprise, it has been awhile since our last meet." He said standing up.

"You could say that." Susan replied. "Last I checked it was Mr. Garth."

"Count Garth," His eyes flickered with dangerous flames.

"Ah, yes, count," Susan said and the memory came back to her.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**London 1764**

London was posh with new fashion trends. Carriages passed around filled with the nobility of the master's class. Katherine looked at them with disgust. Arrogant fools they were all of them. Her main target fled the scene again. She was not happy for missing him. She will catch up with him eventually.

In the meantime, she needed rest. Her journey was long and exhausting. She checked in the nearest inn. There were very few guests there which she found rather odd. Upon inquiring it turned out arrests were made. When she asked about it the innkeeper preferred keeping his tongue. She got nothing out of him not that she had to.

The very next day, the reason presented itself. It was in the form of a pompous ass with a feather in his hat. She sensed him long before he entered though. He was an immortal just like her.

"What do we have here?" He said with an oily voice. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom and then back. She withstood his gaze calmly. "What is your business in London?"

Katherine did not answer him as she did not consider he asked her. His gaze wavered in different directions so it was difficult to tell.

"She can't speak!" He mumbled. "Answer woman!"

"Are you talking to me?" She decided to finally ask.

"Who else is there?"

"With your empty gaze it is difficult to tell."

He bit his lip. It was obvious no one dared talking to him this way.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"What's your business on my station?" Susan asked.

"Your station?"

"Yes, my station,"

"Oh the usual,"

"Trouble then,"

"Oh, come on, Katherine, it wasn't that bad back then."

"You're right." Susan nodded. "Back then, you were a pompous ass! I don't see any change now, several centuries later."

He stood up. He rummaged through his pocket and took out a bracelet that he placed around his wrist. When he moved a finger a blade of energy extended. "Got to love the future, Katherine. The old blades are not as impressive as this little baby."

"Oh so you're back to cheating. As I said, nothing has changed." Susan was not thrilled. This new weapon changed the game completely. Her old sword will not help her here.

Surprisingly, he deactivated the blade and bent down. When he stood up he held his rapier. "Perhaps, you are wrong." He said.

Susan acknowledged with a curt nod. "There is just one problem."

"Gee, you're right." Garth agreed. His hand moved so quickly Bear could not even react. He fell unconscious.

"Well, I will take care of him once we complete our business." He said with a smug smile. "En garde, Katherina,"

Katherine took out her blade and they crossed. It was just like before. They met outside the inn and crossed blades. But back then, the royal guards interfered. Here no one will…and so the fight began.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. The Raven and the Wolf: Part I

**Disclaimer: The universe of Babylon 5 belongs to Babylon Productions. The world of the Highlander belongs to CBS TV Distribution but the words of the story are mine.**

**AU: General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Raven and the Wolf: Part I**

Life on the station seemed pretty normal and routine but it was far from it. Susan had to learn the station's schematics by heart. It was necessary for her to avoid Mr. Garibaldi who was hot on the trail of the elusive decapitating serial killer. If he only knew he actually pursued her but he did not and Susan wanted to keep it that way.

It got harder disposing of the bodies and the heads. Since Count Garth she dealt with more than a dozen. And every time she ran the risk of damaging the station. The more powerful the immortal the more energy gets released. And that forced her to find a way to disguise these energy outbursts. But still it was difficult explaining them. They lived in an age where tedious explanations did not work. The people weren't stupid and uneducated.

This particulate week things got crazier. Talk about star-crossed lovers. Gee, if Susan knew in advance who would visit her station she would have definitely found an excuse to quarantine the ships they came with or blow them up. But then again this is why immortality had its perks. At the time the excitements arrived on her station one by one she was on patrol.

"Delta Seven, cover me." Susan commanded and changed her place. Her instruments picked up the trail of the raiders they have tracked.

"Understood Delta leader," Delta Seven replied and positioned his Star Fury left of her.

"Full burn," Susan punched the accelerator. Her Star Fury increased speed. She cut the distance between her and the raiders' party. "Raiders' party, this is Babylon 5 Delta Wing patrol. Reduce speed and prepare for board inspection."

The raiders did not comply with her command. They sped away trying to avoid contact and thus conflict. They had a secret weapon just a few weeks ago but Captain Sheridan and Babylon 5's forces took it away. Now they had to rely on surprise attacks but this time they fell on Babylon 5's Delta Wing.

"I repeat. Reduce speed immediately. Failure to comply will result in your destruction." Susan said and still nothing. "Fine they want this the hard way. Delta Nine and Ten, cover the left flank. Delta Seven and Six cover me and the rest pursue to cut them off."

"Understood Delta leader,"

In less than two hours the raiders suffered complete defeat. They were unable to reach the jump gate in time and had no choice but fight and lost.

"This is Delta Leader. Return to the barn."

Susan punched it and they all sped up towards the jump gate. There they activated the sequence and headed straight for Babylon 5.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Babylon 5's customs, Lieutenant Zak Allan stood at his station. His instruments picked up something he thought he would never see again – a firearm.

"Excuse me, sir," Zak said and moved towards the person that set off the alarms. "Would you please step out of the line and follow me?"

"Is there a problem, officer?"

"I don't know whether you are aware but Babylon 5 has a strict policy about weapons." Zak recited. "I'll ask you to leave it here and on your way out you will get it back."

The person in question did not seem very happy with this policy.

"Otherwise, I would ask to leave the station immediately." Zak added seeing the man's obvious dissatisfaction with station rules.

"Oh, very well," The man exhaled frustratingly. He took out his gun out of the holster and hand it over to Zak. "Take good care of it."

"I shall certainly do so." Zak said and took the gun. "Mind me asking isn't this a bit archaic?"

"It holds a sentimental value." The man replied. "Of other times,"

"Of course," Zak said and handed him a number. "Hold on to it. When you leave the station you will get your gun. And while I have here may I have your Ident card?"

"Sure,"

Zak took it in hand and passed it over the hand machine device. It registered the person as Nick Wolf, private investigator.

"Are you here on business or pleasure?" Zak asked.

"Both,"

"If there is anything station security can help you with Mr. Wolf…?"

"No need," Nick replied quickly and took his Ident card. It was not as though they can understand and it was unwise to tell them either.

"Have a pleasant stay," Zak wished.

"Thank you," Nick took off.

* * *

Two hours later, Susan returned to Babylon 5. She parked her Star Fury and went to give her report to Captain Sheridan.

"I take it I don't have to worry about raiders anymore?" He asked as she entered his office.

"For some time, the front is safe." Susan replied. "This time they did not have any unpleasant surprises but they did fight to the last."

"Death or prison," Captain Sheridan said. "Good job, Susan,"

"Thank you, Captain,"

"Now, I hoped I could…"

"First contact?" She interrupted.

"Yes," Captain Sheridan's face lit up. He stood up and headed to the monitor. There information displayed about this new race. "I met them several years ago. They have most impressive crystal works, well gems. Earth Dome finds it useful for future business relations."

"I shall then do my best." Susan said and left his office. She needed rest and a shower. On her way to her quarters, she sensed the immortal's presence. "Is there no rest in the bloody universe?" Susan exclaimed silently. She looked for the source but it was nowhere near her and she was too tired to go look for it anyway. "Another time whoever you are."

* * *

Nick Wolf also sensed the presence but it was on edge of his senses. He knew that here there are those of them. He just hoped to avoid running into one. But it was a small place – only five miles. Still he had come to do a job. His only hope was that his job would not turn out the presence he just sensed. The one he looked for he had to return home and if immortal that will prove problematic as they usually ended up a head short.

He moved to Brown Sector, level twelve where his information suggested he would find some leads. He soon located his contact. It was a low-level petty thief – Connors. He worked for the local guild of thieves. Nick had no interest in them though. He just wanted the whereabouts of his target.

"Mr. Connors," Nick said. "Elijah sends me."

Connors, pale skinned, eyed him and when he saw the agreed token nodded at Nick to follow him. He did not want them out in public. He did not want his guild to learn of this transaction.

"The man you seek is in Green Sector under guard of the Anlashok."

"The rangers?" Nick frowned.

"Yes,"

"Curious,"

"It would seem he has valuable information but he is reluctant sharing it without proper motivation."

"And the rangers do not offer such?"

"You got it."

"I need know exactly where he is." Nick said and put in Connors' hand a card. "This should take care of your expenses, Mr. Connors. I will also need a weapon."

"I can direct you to a good PPJ provider."

"I do not need a gun."

"What do you need?"

"This," And he showed him what he needed.

Connors found this request unusual but did not care much as long as Nick paid. "Meet me here in twelve hours. I will have what you asked." And Connors left him.

Nick left this dreary sector and headed for civilization. He took a place and began his wait. Twelve hours will pass quickly as long as he does not run into the immortal he sensed.

* * *

Six hours later, the new day began. The new expected race came to the station – the Gomar. Susan readied and met them at the landing pad. She greeted them in the name of Babylon 5 and Earth. And the thus the tour of the station began though not as good as she hoped.

The moment she came to the landing pad she sensed an immortal's presence. She thought of the one yesterday but the sensation came from the ship of Gomareans. She cursed under breath. "Not now," She could not investigate though. She had diplomatic duties but she made a mental note to look at this later.

The lead Gomarean's name was Gov'dar. It was a 'him' she hoped. It was difficult to see the gender with this species. They looked alike in every aspect with long tentacles coming from the head like tresses. It reminded her of the Gorgon, the mythical creäture that petrified its victims.

Later she learnt the difference between men and women. It was in the shape of the tentacles but for now she was clueless. She led them around the station showing them everything they wanted to see. She thought it best to leave them the choice. Her first experience in diplomacy was a bit forced. Now she had more experience.

"Where is the place where those unsuccessful ones dwell?"

"Hugh, what?" She turned at the Gomarean. She failed to catch his meaning.

"Those without jobs," The interpreter clarified.

"Oh, down below, Brown Sector," She replied.

"Take us there," Gov'dar asked.

"Of course," Susan said and led the way.

Strangely the Gomareans liked everything they saw in Brown Sector, which she found strange. Her first impression of their ship from where she stood was completely opposite to the mix signals they gave her now.

The tour finished in Brown Sector they went up to Green Sector, which was the diplomatic level. They wished to meet with the major races there. Susan obliged. One by one, Centauri, Narn, Mimbari, League of Non Aligned Worlds, and any other they wished.

And here again she felt immortal's presence. It was close to them. Susan tensed up. Now it was not the time. Her eyes scanned the corridors in every direction with anticipation but nothing appeared. She relaxed when the sensation moved away.

* * *

Nick was in his quarters when he sensed immortal's presence. This time however he jumped to his feet. There was something oddly familiar about it. He has not felt this one for over three and half centuries.

He did not go search for it though. He still had no weapon and it was unwise to do so without it. The sensation passed quickly away. And then just as he relaxed, a new sensation passed close by. It was the one he sensed yesterday.

How many have come on this station, Nick wondered. It was not an easy place to hide their identity or the after effects of their meet. The latter was actually very difficult. They lived now in an advanced age with sensors that could pick up everything. Attacking one another on a station like this was reckless and irresponsible.

His com unit beeped. He answered it. It was Connors.

"I found what you seek. Meet me at the usual place." The transmission ended. It gave Nick some hope all will end soon so he can leave this station quickly.

He met with Connors at the place. He had a small package in his left hand that was the weapon he needed.

"And the information?" Nick asked.

"You will find him in Green Sector, section four, number twelve." Connors replied. "I'd be careful though."

"Why?"

"The rangers do not yield easily. We learnt this during the war after all. The damn Mimbari are tough bastards."

"Really?" Nick did not think this way. He fought during the same war and did not have the same problem as the rest of his unit. "We shall see how tough they are."

"I did my duty – warning you. My compensation?"

"Right, here it is." Nick said and gave him another card. It had the credits worthy of the information he provided.

"Good luck," And he walked away.

* * *

Nick left the place and headed for the Green Sector unawares of the shadow that followed him. This shadow belonged to Michael Garibaldi, Chief of Security.

He found it curious that a low-level thief would speak with this new arrival to his station. He did a check on Nick and discovered he is a detective. Before that Nick had fought in the war with the Mimbari and some recent skirmishes. His unit never lost a battle. He held the rank of captain – Special Forces. Still there was something fishy about him and Garibaldi wanted to keep a close eye on him.

Reaching the Green Sector, Nick sensed someone followed him. He had this sensation for some time. It was not easy these days anyone to follow him without him noticing. The one that did was persistent and hid well. Nick wondered though whose attention he had attracted. If it was the thieves it bore no problem for him but if it was Station security that was a different matter.

Nick walked faster hoping to force his tracker to make an error but stood disappointed. The one following him had experience that much was clear. This put an end to his task for the time being. He could not have anyone following him. So he made his way back to his quarters.

Michael Garibaldi also quickly noticed he had been spotted and so did not fall into an easy trap of being seen. His target though did not stay long in Green Sector. Whatever his intention was clearly he did not enjoy the tail. This bore to no good in Garibaldi's book. He followed his target to his quarters where he entered and stayed there.

Michael considered what to do. It seemed for now his target did not know who followed him and Michael intended to keep it this way. But then his link beeped.

"Garibaldi," He answered.

"Chief, we have a problem." It was Zak Allen's voice. Michael sensed the tension in it.

"What?"

"You better come."

Michael sighed with frustration. He assigned a ranger to keep an eye on his target and returned to his office where he found Zak and Captain Sheridan looking distressed.

"What?"

"Michael," Captain Sheridan began. Great concern was present on his face. "Someone just stole the sacred gem of the Gomareans."

"WHAT?"

"They are not pleased."

"I can imagine." Michael said. "Where was the Gem?"

"The lead Gomarean wears it on his neck." Zak answered.

"And his guard is around him at all times." Captain Sheridan added.

"So who stole it?"

"That's what we have to figure out."

"Right," Michael sighed. There was trouble in paradise again. The Gomareans were on a first diplomatic mission to Babylon 5 and thus far it began poorly.

Michael studied all aspects of the retinue. He did not find any flaws with security and thus this case was peculiar. Whoever stole the gem was damn good, a master thief. He accessed the data banks for information on all master thieves.

* * *

The news of the theft though crossed the station like wild-fire. And it even reached Nick's ears. Detective by nature, he became intrigued. He decided to look at it. The information roamed free around the station and he caught something familiar about it. It was as familiar as the sensation he felt no so long ago.

He doubted though the guild of thieves' involvement. This shouted professional from miles away and mastery this century did not know. He got close to the interpreter of the lead Gomarean and offered his services as an independent pair of eyes to the case. The interpreter spoke with his master and got the approval.

Nick studied the security aspects around the gem and found several flaws. Now he had to ask his questions.

"I have to ask." He began. The lead Gomarean nodded his readiness. "Who is responsible for…?"

"The maiden of his Loyalship answers for the storage of the Gem." The interpreter answered before Nick had even finished asking his question.

"Is the maiden available for questioning?"

"Of course,"He HeH

The maiden came. She was young and credulous as Nick noticed when he asked his questions and that meant that anyone could gain her confidence with ease. He of course had his suspicion on who that was.

"Thank you," He said and sent her away.

"What do you think, Mr. Wolf?" The interpreter asked.

"It is too early to tell yet." Nick replied. "I need see the casing where you hold it."

"Of course,"

They went to the shuttle they came with. Nick took a quick look around. The interpreter assured him Station security had already being here and found nothing suspicious. But Nick knew better. They had no idea of the thief's mastery. He soon found something and his heart stopped as he recognized it.

"Did any other species travel with you?" He asked.

"Yes, several,"

"Can I see the manifest?"

"Sure,"

In Nick's opinion not only the maiden was over credulous but the entire delegation. He took one look at the manifest and his heart raced. It was her. She was here – the Raven who stole the sun and the moon, and his heart long ago before brutally telling him the truth. He never got the chance to forgive her. Before he knew it, the immortal curse was no more or so they thought.

She was here. Every fiber of him was on fire. He focused on the sensation and finally recognized her. That's why it was so familiar. She was the first he sensed when he returned from death's cold hands and now again he had to arrest her. How history repeats itself? There was some irony in that.

He knew her habits well. She would be in a luxury suite. But first he needed to answer the question how she stole the gem. Security followed the Gomarean at all times. She could not have stolen then so it had to be before that. Given the maiden's weakness, he had no doubt she did in transit. But how the question remained?

"When did you first notice the Gem missed?" He asked.

"We noticed when we sat for brunch I believe Commander Ivanova called it."

"How did you reach this brunch? Where did you pass by?"

"We used the elevator from Green Sector to the Zokolo place."

"Show me!"

He knew she was bold enough to do in the elevator. And with the technology of this century it was a piece of cake for her. He gathered she used some camouflage but he was wrong. When they reached the elevator in question there was no sign she even opened the hatch from above. She was also not in the elevator when they noticed the theft.

He wondered if she did it in passing but that was not possible. He played that scenario in his head but didn't work. So what did she do? And it was then when he noticed something on Gov'dar's neck.

"Do you mind?" He said and circled the Gomarean staring at his neck intensely. He then moved away and asked something that evaded him. "Who placed the Gem on you today?"

"It was the maiden."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," The interpreter replied.

Nick stood perplexed. He was certain now when the Gem was taken just not how. This still evaded him. What did she do? How did she do it? The only available time to steel it was when placing it in the Gomarean's neck.

Nick returned to the shuttle. "Show me how it is done usually."

The Gomareans stood perplexed at this request but obliged. Nick observed closely. "And then you walk where?"

The Gomareans showed him and a tiny smile appeared on his face. Oh man, she was good. She chose her moment of attack perfectly. There were very few places where she could have made the switch and they were all on the shuttle.

"Um, do you mind placing another necklace upon yourself?"

"What do you have in mind detective?" Gov'dar spoke for the first time.

"I shall try to recreate the theft."

"Very well,"

"Act normally,"

"Where are you going?"

"Hide, and see how it happened."

The Gomarean shrugged but obliged. He had another necklace placed on him and took the usual route out. Nick was not as good as the thief but still succeeded in taking it, well, after the fourth attempt. Now he had a clear picture of how the switch worked. He explained it the situation to the Gomareans.

"Can you find the thief?"

"It is only a matter of time." Nick replied. He did not want to tell them he knew the thief personally.

"Thank you for your efforts, Detective,"

"Yes, detective, impressive work," Another voice cut in. Nick faced the source of it. "Michael Garibaldi, Chief of Security," And he offered a hand.

"Nick Wolf, Detective," Nick replied and shook it.

"Yes, I know." Michael replied.

Nick now had a clear idea who followed him. The security chief resembled a fox. He noticed the studying look.

"Who do you think is the thief, Mr. Wolf?"

"It is too early to tell." Nick replied evasively. He needed time to speak with her before handing her over to the authorities.

Michael studied him. His suspicious nature told him Nick's answer was less than honest. And that also told him he knew the thief personally.

"Of course," Michael said instead. "We should combine efforts to apprehend the thief quickly now that you solved the 'how'."

"Sure," Nick replied. He did not want that but if he didn't the suspicion of Garibaldi would hit the roof. Nick really needed some private time with her…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. The Raven and the Wolf: Part II

**Disclaimer: The universe of Babylon 5 belongs to Babylon Productions. The world of the Highlander belongs to CBS TV Distribution but the words of the story are mine.**

**AU: General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.**

* * *

Previously on Immortal

Detective Nick Wolf arrives on Babylon 5. Commander Ivanova is on patrol at the time. The delegation of Gomar arrives on first diplomatic mission. Commander Ivanova senses the presence of immortals. Everything goes smoothly until the theft of the sacred gem of the Gomarean leader.

Detective Wolf intrigued by the theft jumps in the investigation. What he discovers makes his heart pump. Sadly he becomes stuck with the over suspicious station's chief of security Michael Garibaldi who already has a low opinion of him.

And now on Immortal

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**The Raven and the Wolf: Part II**

Nick did not enjoy Michael Garibaldi's company at all. The man eyed him and studied him . He began by asking him different questions about his past and present, and those questions were rather uncomfortable. Nick though his life was an open book felt the pressure (like he was the criminal). Nick needed to ditch him.

The first place they went to was Garibaldi's office. There among the personal questions they studied the security footage in and around the docking. Nick knew full well that the thief would evade those. For her it was cat walk. Of course they did not find anything. This seemed to unnerve and piss off the chief of security.

Apparently just like Nick he thrived in difficult situations. And the situation was difficult. Of course the most logical course of action would involve speaking to all known fences onboard and Nick suggested. Garibaldi approved it. Sadly they went together.

Nick could not simply sample the luxury apartments on the station without Garibaldi asking why. Nick knew for certain Garibaldi knew where he slept so this would be an uncomfortable question. Of course Nick could hardly believe he was once again protecting her. She has apparently returned to her old habits.

They visited all fences but none seemed to fit the bill. Nick somehow doubted though she would do something so obvious. Disappointed they returned to the security office and there Nick came face to face with the first sensation he had.

* * *

"Mr. Garibaldi,"

"Commander Ivanova," Michael greeted.

"Captain Sheridan asked me to remind you of some deep space reports."

"Ah, crap," Michael slapped himself and dived in the computer to seek the said reports.

"Yes, I imagine those." Susan said then her attention turned to the man in the office. She squinted for a moment eyes and then she remembered. His name was Nick Wolf. He was once a cop, a detective that then went private. It was at the time he met her. And suddenly everything made sense. She knew now who the thief was – her.

"Ah, this is Detective Wolf." Michael said seeing her attention drifting in Nick's direction.

"Nick Wolf," Nick presented himself.

"Commander Susan Ivanova," Susan reciprocated.

Nick stayed still. The last time they met was in New York 2014. She was with a human partner and she loved him very much by the looks of it. They were bounty hunters though the most unusual ones he ever met. They worked mostly for free or small ridiculous things. Both were well armed and dangerous.

He came across them while working on a case. And they were part of it. He thought of crossing blades with her but during the course of the case they became friends, somewhat. He learnt she was as old as her. And somehow doubted he would win the battle. She of course took him under her wing and taught him how to use the damn thing. And then a few years later, the immortal curse was over.

"I have them." Michael exclaimed interrupting Nick's thoughts.

"Captain Sheridan waits for them." Susan said.

"Ah, well, I shall join you later, Detective."

"No hurry," Nick replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Garibaldi, I will take point on this." Susan said.

"Good," Michael said and left the office.

Susan changed her posture. "Hello Nick, it has been awhile."

"You can say that, Catherine." Nick replied. "Or is it Susan now?"

"Commander Ivanova will suffice." Susan said.

"Commander then," Nick said and sat down. "You know you and I know who the thief is."

"Yeah, we do."

"I have an idea where she is."

"Given her habits, Nick, I'm sure I can find her too but…"

"Your chief security is very diligent."

"Tell me about it." Susan said. "Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

They left the office and headed for Susan's quarters. There she used a scrambler.

"Now, we can talk safely." She said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Scotch neat, and thank you,"

She poured two glasses one for him and for her. "For good old times,"

"Yeah, they seem to catch up with us now." Nick said and drank it in one gulp.

"You know, Nick, to be honest if I knew you'd come, you'd both come, I would have charged the weapons and blown you out of the sky."

"Oh, that's welcome these days,"

"Nick, you and her, spells trouble. I have hard time enough evading Michael's nosy nose while disposing of bodies and heads. But both of you, here on my station, I don't need such trouble."

"Catherine, um, Susan, it is a free station. Anyone can come in and go unless I misread something. And besides, I had no idea she is here until recently."

"Have you forgiven her?"

"I never got the chance."

"But would you?"

Nick stood up and started pacing. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. She took my life away."

"From what you told me, she saved it. Nick, you got poisoned."

"Yes, but it was my decision to make, not hers. And she knew all this time and never said a word."

"We never do. I haven't either at times I've met another." Susan said calmly. "We can't tell those."

"The damn rules, again, Susan, come on, it gets old."

"Alright, let's say you meet one like that. Would you really tell him? Nick, when people learn that they can't die they become reckless and you know recklessness is a curse of its own."

"Yeah, people die innocent people." Nick agreed. Her logic as always was perfect.

"Did you fight in the war?" Susan changed the subject.

"Yeah, I did. The damn Mimbari were though but I never lost a battle with their troops."

"Lucky bastard,"

"Not really, I just had excellent training and unlike most of the commanders I did not underestimate them."

"Yeah, the Mimbari were though and became tougher when they met John Sheridan."

"I heard about that. He nuked them. Smart ass,"

"I take it you still don't like them."

"Not really,"

"In all fairness, we started the war."

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"How have you been since you know?"

"Not well," Nick said and took another sip. "You know ever since that my job become harder. It is extremely unpleasant when your target is of the immortal type. They always end up one head short."

Susan cracked a smile. Nick's humor had improved. "I can see how this would be unfortunate."

"When I sensed you I hoped you are not my target."

"I can understand that. Who is your target?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh, come on, you already have Michael on your scent. I can help."

"Alright," Nick said and sat down. "He's held by the rangers on the green level."

"Where?"

"He is at Green Level, section four, number twelve."

Susan closed eyes. This was not good news. She knew the person the rangers held. She exhaled deeply. "Now, this complicates things."

"I gathered you would react that way."

"It is not that simple, Nick."

"It never is, Susan."

"What is your task? Nick, I have to understand the reasons."

"Alright, a client of mine wants him to return home."

"His father?"

"No, his sister,"

"Does he know about that?"

"I don't know."

"Alright what do you know?"

* * *

Amanda Pierce reveled at the sight of her new conquest. It was one of the most beautiful gems she ever laid eyes on. She picked it up and admired it then put it aside so she could enjoy her bath. It was so relaxing.

She picked up the Champagne glass and took a sip then put it back on the side of the tub, and closed eyes. The warm water soothed and relaxed her body. She had to hide for the past few days inside a small crawl space near the shuttle's door. It was the perfect place to lift anything off anyone. And logically her body ached.

The poor Gomarean never saw it coming. She smiled even more when she received the invite for the grand receiving at the signing of the diplomatic treaty with Earth. She of course could go and mingle among the others but she had to avoid the heat. The heat's name was station's chief of security Michael Garibaldi. She knew of his reputation. He had all of Nick's qualities in this regard.

Nick, the thought of him, hurt. She freed him and he left her. They have not seen each other since that day. Of course, she thought her actions over and over but knew she could not have done things any differently. The newbies immortals cannot know the truth until a time of violent death. She wished sometimes it didn't have to be that way.

Of course, if she never met Duncan, she would have killed Nick without a second thought. Yes, good old Duncan, he changed her. He made her better. He…Amanda's thoughts came to a halt. Duncan McLeod, her greatest friend, he was dead. She learnt of it before coming to this place. His offspring though lives but it was not the same and besides her love was Nick but Nick was not here and even if he was she can't see him. Or if she did she would have to fend for her life.

The game was back on. She thought it was over like probably every other immortal but nothing good lasts forever. Duncan broke the curse until someone found a way to restart everything.

Amanda did not feel sorry for that though. The moment it happened she wanted once more to feel the way she used to. So at first given opportunity, the Raven was back. She never liked that nickname. Nick gave it to her. But there was some beauty to it and mystery. She liked leaving the poor security bastards clueless and so she kept it.

Her other regret was Lucy. She would have loved this century. And mostly, Amanda needed her now. It was good to have a wingman. But she was alone now. Amanda dimmed the lights and the gem flickered. She sighed knowing she can't keep it. It will be poor payment to Duncan's efforts, and well Nick's too. She had to return it.

She got out of the tub and picked up a towel to dry her body. She then took the time to select an right dress. Returning the gem at the reception under the very nose of the chief of security carried its own charm. There was every element of chase and thrill and she craved for it.

Once dressed, she studied the room the reception would take place. She wanted to find the perfect spot where she could return the necklace without anyone seeing her. She imagined the chief of security would cover all exits and mingle himself in the crowd to see everyone. It brought a smile to her face. The game was on.

* * *

The reception for the Gomarean delegation was held in the reception lounge of the station as it was big enough to accommodate lots of guests and many races got the invitation. Of course the Gomareans' mood was not perfect. They had lost their most sacred gems and it still had not been returned. Of course, the station's security did their best to find it.

Chief of Security, Michael Garibaldi had the feeling the thief will attend the gathering. The thrill of playing games is too much to resist. He suspected the thief was high-class and he was not wrong. A tall woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes came to him in the first minutes and introduced herself.

"Amanda Pierce,"

"Michael Garibaldi," He replied studying her.

"Chief of security?"

Michael sensed it was not a question but mere acknowledgment so he only nodded and then asked. "What brings you here, Ms. Pierce?"

"I crave for the glamour and beauty of fine things, Mr. Garibaldi." Amanda replied throwing him a playful look. The game was on.

Michael frowned. The name seemed familiar. He remembered the manifest for the Gomarean ship and recalled seeing her name. She was the only human travelling with them. He made his check on all the names. Her name he remembered as according to all present onboard she stayed onboard the longest and was constantly with the lead Gomarean. That was of course till the last few days when she had disappeared. Most claimed she left the shuttle but none had seen her on it.

Michael checked with security on the check points and learnt she checked about two hours before the theft of the gem or at least before the theft became known. He frowned again as he thought. Did she just tell him she was the thief? Michael enjoyed a challenge. Sadly he had no proof she stole the gem only a suspicion.

"Do you dance, Mr. Garibaldi?"

"Hugh, what?" Michael emerged from his thoughts.

"Do you dance?"

"Yes, but I have to observe my duty."

"I don't imagine you say no to danger, do you?"

Michael was about to leave her but stopped. She basically challenged him. What would Sheridan think of him dancing with the suspect, or why don't we spell it the thief herself? Ironically, he did want to keep a closer eye on her. He turned around. "I don't mind at all." And he took by the hand and led her among the dancing already guests.

* * *

Susan and Nick just came in. Nick's eyes quickly located her. She was hard to miss. Susan's mouth opened in sheer surprise of her audacity.

"Shall we dance, Commander?" Nick said offering a hand.

She saw the glint in his eyes and wished even more she could have arrived before these two to deny them access to her station.

"Lead the way detective." She replied instead and accepted the hand.

The mingled with the dancing guests though they kept at first their distance with her. But with all the swirling around they soon reached each other.

Amanda felt the surge. Her eyes sought the disturbance and her eyes widened with surprise that did not go unnoticed by Michael. His eyes also turned in that direction. He wondered though was it Ivanova or the detective. Another thought though crept in his mind too. Was Ivanova working with the detective on the case or did she know him from before? One look told him it was the latter. How did he miss that?

The dance ended with a round of applauses but another started and the two couples continued dancing. As Michael noted, Amanda was an excellent dancer but so was the detective. He also noted Ivanova was just as good as they were and this aroused his interest even more. If he did not know better he would have said the three knew each other. But there was nothing in Ivanova's record or theirs that suggested such a possibility in the past twenty-five years. This was very curious.

This dance they danced was more graceful than the rest. Michael was not that good but Amanda led him effortlessly. He noted Ivanova did the same with the detective. Where did she learn to dance like that? She never spoke of that and truthfully he never asked but now he was outright curious.

Around Michael also noticed Captain Sheridan and Ambassador Delenn. They did well but nowhere nearly as good as them. The former threw him an approving look but instead he gestured him to speak after its end. Michael led Amanda to sit then excused himself and went to speak with his captain.

"What is it Michael?" Captain Sheridan asked when he joined his chief of security in the corner.

"I'm not sure yet as I have no proof but I think I found the thief."

"Who is it?"

"The woman I just danced with."

Captain John Sheridan threw him a surprised look. "Are you sure?"

"I said I can't prove it." It was then when Michael noticed Sheridan's look. "Why?"

"This woman, Amanda Pierce, is a friend of our guest and before starting pointing fingers you must be damn sure."

"Oh, she's good. But this is not all."

"There is more?"

"Yes, I think she knows Ivanova and Ivanova knows her and the detective."

"What makes you think so?"

"It is instinct and a gut feeling."

"I have come to trust your instincts, Michael." Captain Sheridan said and it was true. "But better be sure."

"I will keep a close eye on them…" Michael's words became drowned of the sudden exclamation of the Gomarean leader.

Michael and Sheridan hurried to him.

"It is a miracle." Gov'dar exclaimed with a happy even ecstatic voice when the two reached him.

They were about to ask but it was not necessary as they saw it. The sacred gem of the Gomareans stood perfectly on his neck.

"How did she do it?" Michael whispered.

"You think she did?" Sheridan asked.

"She basically told me though not revealing anything. How did she do that? I kept an eye on her at all times."

"I think you met your match, Michael. She is apparently a master thief."

"Yes, apparently," Michael said and bolted out. He headed straight for the security office. He wanted to catch her on tape as the event was covered in real-time monitoring.

* * *

He spent four hours there and though he tracked all her moves since she entered he did not see her do it. The only time they reached around the lead Gomarean was when they danced. But even then the security footage did not spot her placing the gem around him. Michael stood baffled for a long time. It is how Captain Sheridan found him.

"Well?" He asked as he entered.

"The only time, she was anywhere near him, was this one." And he showed him the moment.

"And nothing?" Captain Sheridan exclaimed visibly amused.

"She's good."

"Are you sure it is her?"

Michael recanted the entire conversation he had with her and even Captain Sheridan agreed she basically confessed without revealing anything.

"She's damn good." Sheridan said.

"Yes, she is." Michael agreed. "She makes the Thieves' Guild look like amateurs."

"Speaking of which, where badge is?" Captain Sheridan asked.

Michael looked strangely at his captain and then his hand sought his badge on the uniform. "What?" He exclaimed stunned. He looked for it around then stopped. He went through the footage again. He saw his badge until it was no longer on him but the theft itself escaped him.

"How did she do that?" Michael exclaimed frustrated.

"Look," Captain Sheridan pointed at the cameras.

Amanda's look was straight at it. She waved her hand and sent an invisible kiss, and smiled widely.

"How does she know?" Michael felt aroused actually. There were very few women that knew how to push his buttons. And this one was an exciting, enticing and utterly charming woman that tantalized him and challenged him in ways no one has in a long time.

"Where is she staying?" Sheridan asked.

Michael checked and showed him.

"Let's go, Michael. We just received an invitation."

"Yeah, we did."

* * *

They left the security office and headed to the luxury apartments. They rang the bell on the door and it opened. Just a meter in, Michael's badge glinted on the floor. Michael bent down and picked it up. He looked at his captain and they both agreed silently it was an invitation and tantalizing challenge.

They knew that even though the badge was here they still had no proof she took it at least nothing admissible in court. It was then when they noticed she was not in.

"Where is she?" Michael said as he combed the entire apartment but there was no trace of her. "Isn't this Delenn's bracelet?"

Sheridan picked up and looked at it as Michael handed it to him. "Yes, it is. How did she do that?"

"Just by the way, Captain, where is your link?" Michael asked as he came to notice the captain did not wear it.

Sheridan looked at his hand and gaped. He opened and closed his mouth. How did he miss his link missing? Oh, Sheridan thought, she was a master, a master of masters, a grandmaster of thieves.

"Where is yours?" Captain Sheridan asked in return seeing Michael's was not there either.

"How did we miss that?" It was not a question. Did their senses go numb? They both missed their links and they just noticed.

"Oh!" They both suddenly exclaimed. A thought crept in their minds. It was on the way here they walked past a tall woman in a black short hair with a retro hat on her head.

"Oh, she's good." Michael exclaimed but Sheridan knew he was not frustrated but rather impressed.

"I suppose she wants us to follow her." Sheridan said.

"Yeah, she does but without any other interference."

"We can handle one woman, Michael."

"That's just it, Captain. She is not just a woman."

"I agree."

They left Amanda's luxury suite and retraced their steps back to the place where they walked past her. There they saw a note on the wall barely visible. The note was a riddle. It took them sometime to solve it though.

"You came at last." Amanda said as they came at the place she set them to come.

"It was hard to miss your invitation, Ms. Pierce." Captain Sheridan remarked.

"I apologize for that but I needed your undivided attention." Amanda said.

"You have it." Sheridan said.

"Can we have our links back?" Michael asked.

"What links?" Amanda asked back.

"Those you took…"

"Allegedly," Amanda countered. "I trust you mean these little trapezes like gadgets on your hands?"

"What?" Michael exclaimed and his look fell on his hand. The link stood there. The question of how she did it popped again in his mind. Sheridan had obviously the same question in mind.

"You have a serious problem, Captain." Amanda began.

"Yes, you," Michael said.

"No, I'm just a visitor."

"Yes, a master thief,"

"Allegedly,"

"What kind of problem do we have?" Captain Sheridan asked.

"The Gomareans, Captain, are not your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"They are not here for peace."

Sheridan's look became serious at once. "How is that?"

"What are they here for then?" Michael asked.

"The Gem, Captain, is not what it seems to be. Let's say I have seen many but none of them have nanites circuitry."

"What?" Sheridan exchanged bewildered looks with Michael.

"You can never judge a book by its cover, Captain."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. The Raven and the Wolf: Part III

**Disclaimer: The universe of Babylon 5 belongs to Babylon Productions. The world of the Highlander belongs to CBS TV Distribution but the words of the story are mine.**

* * *

**AU: General Susan Ivanova finally died and died happy until she suddenly woke up and was young again. Something had gone terribly wrong. 'No, not again,' But the truth stared back at her. Now she has to find out why and return to a familiar place. The year now is 2260 the place Babylon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Raven and the Wolf: Part III**

"I'll take her word on that, Captain. She does know her gems." Nick said and made them turn heads. "Actually, she knows the value of every gem…there is…anywhere, everywhere."

Nick focused his eyes on hers with every word. Her gaze flinched under his but not for long. It was enough though for him to see the pain in there and something else but there was time for that later provided they ditch Garibaldi, the man was difficult enough.

"You still did not answer my question?" Michael emphasized. "What is it for then?"

"The Earth Alliance grows bold. With internal turmoil it becomes vulnerable. Is there any need for more?" Amanda asked her eyes sparkling.

Nick drew back. He noticed as usual Amanda's rope entangled slowly. Has she changed after all? But then again she did steal it. He knew it was her old habits showing up but then there was this statement. It sent confusing signals.

"You imply that…" Sheridan did not finish his sentence to which he knew well the answer given the proposed direction. It was mean, low type of action. Under the guise of diplomacy do an act of espionage.

"Isn't it more logical, Captain?" Amanda asked following perfectly his way of thinking. "The risk is minimal. Who would ever suspect a prospect of first contact in the guise of espionage?"

"No one," Captain Sheridan replied. He had to admit it was the perfect guise. "But you must have more than just a gem with nanites circuitry?"

"I have the data it downloaded." Amanda said.

"Can we see it?"

"For a price,"

Here Nick smiled. It was still the old Amanda. She always played an angle, some angle. Of course for her to drop such bomb shell it was rather unusual. She did not run to save the day unless there was a need for that and the right ingredient. In the past it was either he or Duncan.

"Price?" Michael replied his eyes popping up.

"A girl got to cover her expenses." She replied with a polite smile that Nick was certain drove Garibaldi off cliff.

"Wait." Captain Sheridan said as Amanda got to walk away. "How am I certain anything you give is authentic? The gem spent most of its time here with you."

"Fair point, Captain." Michael nodded approvingly. "For all we know you are their spy or they are completely innocent and you, you make a healthy profit."

Amanda smiled again but this time there was something in it Nick recognized. It was her devious side but he knew at once everything she said was true. "If you always focused on what your eyes see, Chief, then it is no wonder you can't see it when it happens under your nose. While you gentlemen stood focused on the theft, the Gomareans were on the move. Did you ever check where they went? Or did you focus primarily only on the lead one and his precious interpreter? Check your footage again and then we shall talk."

A sudden smoke pellet appeared and the area filled with smoke, and the Raven was there no more.

* * *

Coughing loud, Sheridan found Michael and pushed him away from the smoke. Nick was there no more too as they noticed. They left the area and returned to Michael's office. There Michael sat on his chair behind the security desk.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." Captain Sheridan replied though Michael sensed the seriousness in his voice.

"Could she be…?"

"I don't know. And I hated not knowing." Captain Sheridan said. He had something in mind now and he had to check it out. "Try to find if what she said is true. I will work something on my end too."

"Captain," Michael said raising his voice slightly. "If we checked on every race we make first contact with, we'd become very paranoid."

"True, Michael, but she did make a valid point too. Vultures usually circle the weak and vulnerable."

"We can stand back and do nothing."

"And if the meet was anywhere but on Babylon 5 I might agree but it is here."

"Right,"

Captain Sheridan left. Michael stood still for some time. His mind raced with the new information. How could he misread someone this badly? He is usually the suspicious type seeing all and now some tall blonde had him, wrapped around her little finger. Who was this woman? How was that detective? And how did Susan fit in with them? He hated not knowing. And it was time he did his homework.

* * *

Commander Susan Ivanova left the dance at the proper time that was at its end. She did notice Captain Sheridan and Garibaldi leaving. She then noticed Amanda was there no more and she needed not any further explanation. Nick left too at some point.

Her focus stayed on her guests and it is here she noticed something that she had missed. The only Gomareans present were the interpreter and Gov'dar the lead Gomarean. She found this rather unusual. Every race that makes first contact usually has more representatives present. True the first meet is more formal or introductory but still. She did not see any of the aides from the shuttle ship they came with.

"Weird," She whispered. She found it so because she had seen how many the Gomareans were. It was possible though only these two were of sufficient rank but she dismissed this thought. The Gomareans had no guards. They were entirely in station's hands and while this seemed normal it was not. Every race, every leader has bodyguards.

She returned to her apartment and noticed the door stood open though the lock was perfectly intact. She doubted she had visit from the captain or Michael. But then the all too familiar surge coerced through her. She entered perfectly calmly though keeping her guard.

"Catherine,"

"Amanda," Susan said and switched on the lights.

"A long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, our last meet was what 2020?"

"Right there,"

"Can't you knock like everyone else?" Susan said and sat on her sofa.

"What's the fun in that?" Amanda said and took a glass that she obviously had already poured.

"Right, you got one for me?"

"Sure," Amanda said and picked up the glass next to hers. "Here," And she sat opposite her.

"What are you doing here Amanda?"

"Straight to point as usual Catherine," Amanda said. "Your chief of security is…hm…"

"Yes that he is."

"How do you avoid him all the time?"

"It is not easy." Susan replied. "Especially with our current problem,"

"Ah, heads and staff,"

"Yes, he is very good at what he does."

"So it seems,"

"Give him some time, Amanda. He will catch even you."

"We will see."

"Seen Nick already?"

Amanda did not reply and Susan did not need an answer. She has.

"You know it is not my place but…"

"You are right it isn't." Amanda interrupted her. Her voice became colder but there was sadness in it too. "It is between him and me."

"You did return the gem as I saw."

"There is more to it than you know."

"Isn't it always?"

"This time it is different, Catherine."

"Really?"

"How many Gomareans were present tonight?" Amanda answered back with a question.

Susan frowned and eyed her.

"So you did notice?" Amanda asked with a victorious smile. She knew it won't go unnoticed by Catherine. She was very observant.

"What goes on, Amanda?"

"The vultures circle their prey or more to the point its lair."

Susan stood up and walked behind her sofa. Amanda rarely did anything without solid reason. Most of time, it was for her own benefit except in rare times when she did the right thing. The trouble was it was difficult to discern them.

"Have you told anyone?" Susan asked.

"Yes, your chief of security and the captain."

"You met them both?" Susan eyed her incredulously. Her audacity had grown. "Alone?"

"Well, Nick joined us at some point to add some weight to my words."

"I suppose dancing with Michael wasn't enough, now was it?" Susan teased.

"Oh, come on, where is the fun if you don't play?"

"I agree. I wished I've seen his face at the time."

"You would have liked it."

The two just drank their amber liquid in silence for the next ten minutes or so. They had in principle lot to catch up on but now it was not the time.

"I have to leave, don't I?"

"If you don't want Michael to snoop around too much," Susan replied. "And blow my secret wide open."

"Oh, come on, I'm hurt. I will never do that." Amanda said offended.

"If you were here alone, I would agree but with Nick here I'm not so sure."

"I know." Amanda said and gulped the rest of her drink. She stood up and left the glass in the sink then moved to the door. "Be seeing you, Catherine."

"It is Susan now."

"My apologies, Commander," Amanda teased.

"Stop it." Susan laughed. "Get out. I'll cover you for now."

"You know…"

"I do." Susan replied. She knew what she meant. "Take care, Amanda."

"I always do."

"Cocky bitch,"

"You are the one to talk." Amanda waved and left Susan's quarters.

Susan only shook head. It was still the same old Amanda cocky to a fault but also classy. She had always liked her. Amanda was after all as old as she was. They had seen much. Sometimes, Susan thought they had seen too much. Being immortal is not always a blessing most of the time it was a curse.

Still there was something unusual in Amanda's moves. It was not exactly her old style. There were new elements and these elements involved a great deal of mystery. Susan couldn't help but notice. In the past, Amanda enjoyed the cat and mouse play with the authorities and got serious only when someone tarnished her name. With Nick's influence she did some good too but only when immortals got involved and rarely humans. But this time it was different. There was something more to her agenda.

Susan thought that perhaps the theft of the gem was more for Amanda to feel the thrill of stealing once again and not part of her plan. Still, Susan had no proof Amanda played a role in someone else's agenda though that's how it felt.

* * *

Amanda returned to her luxury apartment only to find Nick sitting comfortably on the sofa with a glass of her Scotch. So it had come to this they had to talk it out. Ever since the fall of the curse they had never crossed paths and neither after someone put it back in place. She did notice also a change in Susan and it concerned her.

Things were simpler back then. Now most of their actions were beyond their control. Some other forces were at play. She knew that when he came for her. She enjoyed a mystery now and then but this man completely changed the definition of mystery. He was taller than her with vivid dark green eyes and a devious though very charming smile. He told her it was time for her to serve a greater cause.

It is why she came here. He told her to come here and protect Babylon 5 at all costs. He said: "It is the place of all futures. Protect Babylon 5 even if you have to go against them. There are lots of opportunities there, do not fear them but embrace them."

Amanda when she decided to steal the gem wanted to feel alive again. And so she made her plan and took the gem. Her surprise was great when she found out what the Gomareans were up to. She held that gem, a gem with great beauty and yet it was tool, a spy tool. It was perfectly disguised. It fooled even her. She only wished she knew what her mystery man wanted her to do. She wanted to know his plans and how the immortals fitted in his scheme but he kept his distance.

And now she must face Nick. She noticed the sword across his legs. Instinctively she reached out for hers. Nick put the glass down, took a good grip of his sword and stood up. He did not say a word when he swung high aiming for her neck. She countered the blow and pushed his sword back thus giving her a breathing space.

Nick attacked again this time on the side. She blocked it again effortlessly. He changed sides and attacked again. And she blocked again but did not reciprocate. She did not want to fight him but he gave her little choice. They continued exchanging hits at various speeds. She had to admit he yielded the sword well. She also recognized Catherine's teaching techniques in his moves. She would feel proud of Nick's skill.

It was a good thing her apartment was rather spacious with not many things to hit or brake but it also left not many places to hide either. Amanda did not think they would attract anyone's attention with the noise the swords produced. The only concern stayed if one of them succeeds. The energy release will not go unnoticed.

She focused again on Nick. His moves however were not of vengeance or hatred. No, she sensed he channeled his frustration, pain, and the feeling of betrayal. She added some force and pushed him back.

"Nick," She added pleading to her voice. She did not want to fight him or kill him. He was everything for her (even after all this time). She could not bring herself to hurt him. The only answer was him standing up and taking place. This would take time she thought. "So be it, boy."

And the fight resumed with great fierceness. Nick was stronger physically than her. She knew that but her technique was better and she had more experience than him. Despite the obvious traits they were evenly matched. He was no Duncan McLeod. She often pondered the outcome had she fought him. Her tools were different at the time.

"Nick, I beg you." She said when she repulsed him again. For her relief Nick drew back and sat heavily on the sofa dropping the sword. He buried his hands in his beautiful hair. She kept her distance though she wanted nothing more but rush to him and embrace him.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "You had no right. It was my decision to make."

"I could not tell you until the very last moment. You know that now."

"You always have an excuse, Amanda."

"It is not an excuse it is the truth. It was not my fault he poisoned you."

"So it is my fault then?" He flared up.

"No," She shook head. "It was his. I never wanted you to live that type of life. Being immortal has its perks but it is a curse nevertheless. You think it is easy watching someone grow old before you and then bury him or her. No, Nick, it is not easy."

"I never said it is but you stole my life. It was my choice to make. You could have told me when he poisoned me…"

"So you could do something even more reckless, I don't think so."

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE if memory serves."

"I know but you have saved it before."

"I…" Nick paused and shook head. "What's the point arguing now? I am immortal. I…"

"We were all mortal, Nick. Duncan broke the cycle until…"

"Yeah, I know, until someone found a way to put it back up. Does this game ever end?"

"I wish I knew the answer."

"What's the point then, Amanda? Eventually, we have to kill each other. There can be only one."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"We can't escape destiny. You know that."

"Yes, but there are ways, Duncan found one. And if there is one then there is another. We can't give up."

"I suppose I can postpone killing you another time."

Amanda's grip on the sword reasserted. He laughed. "It is a joke, Amanda."

"It was not that fun."

"Why…um…you know?"

Amanda relaxed a bit but her hand stayed on the handle. "Complicated, Nick."

"It always is with you." He observed cracking a smile.

"Another time,"

"I guess you won't say the same to Mr. Security."

"Oh, him," Amanda cracked a smile too. "He is like you actually in many ways."

"I noticed. He is not of the giving up type."

"No,"

"But we can count on Susan."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"We can't because if we do we'd blow her cover. And when did it become us?"

"You did not really think I would let you fend Mr. Security all by yourself now, did you?"

"Nick, you can't get involved."

"I already am. I had also a fun time with thief's skills."

"Allegedly," Amanda said cracking her beautiful smile.

"Oh, come on, I know it was you."

"Knowing and proving are two different things, Nick." Amanda said.

"Sure," He said but smiled too.

It took all but a second and they were in each other's embrace. They had some catching up to do and so they dived into it.

* * *

Susan after Amanda left went to the security office. She wanted to find the missing Gomareans. Mr. Garibaldi was not in the office so Susan relaxed and got to work. She had to go through a lot of footage but luck was on her side.

She soon found them and followed them. Their first stop was Green Sector then they moved to Blue sector and various levels of it studying every single inch of them. They continued on Grey sector, mostly levels sixteen and seventeen, which she found curious. Those two levels had absolutely nothing of interest. Grey sixteen had cameras on the elevator so she had no idea what they did on that level.

"Commander Ivanova,"

Susan looked up and saw both Sheridan and Garibaldi.

"Captain, Chief,"

"What are you doing?" Garibaldi asked his eyes scanning her carefully.

"Work project,"

"Really?" Garibaldi moved to see what she looked at. "Grey seventeen? What's your interest there?"

"I don't know." Susan replied and stood up.

"Susan?" Captain Sheridan studied her.

"I don't know." She replied raising both hands defensively. "But I plan to find out. Excuse me, gentlemen." And she left.

Captain Sheridan and Mr. Garibaldi looked at each other.

"Tail her." Captain Sheridan said.

"I will."

"Take a few men with you as well." Captain Sheridan said. He felt concerned about Susan. Garibaldi's insinuations about her caught root in his mind. He said she knew Mr. Pierce and Detective Wolf but had not come forward with that and this beckoned caution.

* * *

Susan reached Grey Sixteen and stepped out of the elevator. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The corridor walls were a bit dusty but that was all. Still the Gomareans spent here almost an hour and she wanted to know why.

With her security clearance, she began opening every door. In most places there was nothing as the rooms were empty. Well there were crates and garbage in few of them but nothing stood out. The rest of the rooms were just rooms with standard equipment.

Susan decided to check Grey Seventeen. She got in the elevator and pressed Seventeen. The doors opened and she ventured out. This level was much clearer than the other and shone with its own light. It was perfectly neat.

Registry said some of the quarters were full while the others stood empty. She checked those out first. And again nothing stood out. Something here did not add up. Why spent almost an hour on both levels if there was nothing? Perhaps they needed the empty rooms for something but what?

She began looking at the floor and ceiling and still nothing. She decided then to check the duct shafts. It took her no more than half an hour to crawl through and still found nothing that could explain the Gomareans' presence. She returned to level sixteen.

Just as she left the elevator something struck her. She frowned. It was weird. She reentered the elevator and pressed the button for level fifteen. The doors opened. She then pressed the button for level fourteen.

"Ha!" She exclaimed suddenly realizing something. She pressed the button for level one. As the doors opened, Mr. Garibaldi stood there.

"Commander,"

She just rolled her eyes. "Get in Mr. Garibaldi. We have a mystery on our hand."

"Oh," And he got in.

"Press the floors one by one." Susan said and as Garibaldi obeyed she started counting. When they reached sixteen she focused. It took three seconds between each floor. But her instincts proved right. It took six seconds between sixteen and seventeen. "How many floors are there in Grey Sector Mr. Garibaldi?"

"Thirty four, why?"

"Really?" And she pointed at the board with buttons.

"Interesting," Garibaldi said. "Thirty three."

"Well then up we go." Susan pressed the button for sixteen and began counting again. When it reached the third second she said. "Elevator, emergency stop." The elevator stopped. "Help me out."

They opened the door. On the other side the revealed corridor was full of garbage, spare parts and lots of crates, and cables.

"Well, what do you know?" Garibaldi exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know." Susan said again.

"We can go in."

"No, not without backup," Susan said. She knew now where the Gomareans were. She did not know the reason and without proper backup she would not risk it. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its ascension. It stopped on level sixteen. "Level one."

Susan had a few other places to check out. The creepy level seventeen could wait. She left Garibaldi and headed towards Red seven. The Gomareans spent also almost an hour there and she needed the reason. She had better luck there.

* * *

In this area of Red Sector resided most criminals playing with weapons. She quickly found which ones had a visit from the Gomareans.

"Susan,"

She sensed presence and turning around came face to face with Nick. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"It seems the same as you." He replied with a smile.

There was a sudden commotion and a trader flew thru a door. Behind him, appeared a blade and then the owner of the blade (three guesses who).

"I will have to repeat the question." Susan said.

"He knows more than he lets on." Amanda answered. "And he will share or I shall make him shorter."

"This is not how you do things here." Susan objected.

"It is now." Amanda said.

"I would simply let it." Nick said and stood back. He knew that look in Amanda's eyes and he preferred not to interfere. A long time ago, he might have but now things were different.

Susan eyed first Nick then Amanda. It was unusual for Nick to let her do things her way when he could something to soften the blow. 'They made out.' She thought and it certainly looked that way.

"Raven, no!" Susan said nevertheless. She did not want to use names. The thug might remember them. "Let me!"

Amanda eyed her and ceded.

"And you, pay attention," Susan said and stood before the thug. "I will close my eyes for this indiscretion if you tell me what and where."

The thug recognized her.

"They with you?" He asked furtively eyeing both Amanda and Nick.

"Independent contractors, but yes," Susan replied.

"Alright," He said and stood up. "They bought four mines, six PPJs and a neural net."

"And where?"

"Somewhere in the Grey sector,"

"What else did you hear?" Susan pressed on.

The thug sweated. "I overheard something about the decapitating menace."

"What?" Susan was relentless.

The thug seemed uncertain but when he saw Amanda's grip on the sword reasserting changed his mind. "They also bought a map of the station with all the secret ways. They seemed mostly interested in two areas – Grey and Blue sector. I heard them say they knew who the decapitating menace is and how it will come in hand for the aftermath of…"

"Of what?"

"The assassination of Ambassador Delenn,"

"Delenn? Why?"

"I think they said it will begin a war that they would use to seize control over of a sector grid between Mimbari and Vorlon space. That's all I heard."

"If you hear anything else, let me know personally." Susan said. "And all of your indiscretions will disappear from your record."

"I will do my best." He said and disappeared down the corridor.

"Decapitating menace?" Amanda asked.

"It could mean many things." Susan replied shrugging.

"Really?" Amanda said. "Before we arrived, there was only one."

"I don't think so." Susan said. "It doesn't explain how they know."

"She raises a valid point. It is possible they referred to you, love." Nick said. "You came with them and you were the only human onboard."

"Now how about that, Amanda? They seem to want to use you." Susan said.

"Use me…" Amanda said with a whisper. The glint in her eyes was murderous.

"One trouble at a time, Mandy." Susan said. "So far they know nothing of Nick's relation to you. Let's keep it that way."

"I agree."

"But they could have easily meant you as well, Catherine."

"True or they could have meant someone else." Nick reasoned.

"We have to keep our eyes open. They are up to something." Susan said.

"What is this sector between Mimbari and Vorlon space?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know." Susan replied.

"Maybe it is a good thing to find out."

"Yeah, it would seem so."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
